<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Striketober 2020 by SweetPemberley28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764447">Striketober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPemberley28/pseuds/SweetPemberley28'>SweetPemberley28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass, Cheating, Confessions, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forgiveness, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Pregnancy, Revenge, Roleplay, Self-Defense, Sex, Sexual Tension, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020, Team Bonding, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yoga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPemberley28/pseuds/SweetPemberley28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sporadic drabbles on all things Strike. No specific order, ratings may vary, spoilers may be included - will note in summaries. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ilsa Herbert &amp; Cormoran Strike, Lucy (Cormoran Strike)/Original Character(s), Pat Chauncey &amp; Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott &amp; Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott &amp; Ilsa Herbert &amp; Nick Herbert &amp; Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike, Vanessa Ekwensi &amp; Robin Ellacott, Vanessa Ekwensi/Robin Ellacott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Is that even possible?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The office phone rings.</p><p>“Strike agency, Robin speaking.”</p><p>“Ms. Ellacott?” a voice asks.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’m Shannon McGraff, Up &amp; Coming London Magazine.”</p><p>“Oh, Mr. Strike is not here…”</p><p>Shannon laughs, “No, Robin, it’s for women in business and we’d like to feature you and include you in the cover shoot.”</p><p>“Is that even possible?” </p><p>“Absolutely! The spotlight will focus on your contributions to the agency as a woman and investigator.”</p><p>“Ok, sounds great!” Robin is shocked with joy.</p><p>“Will be in touch soon with further details.”</p><p>The call ends and Robin stands to do a happy jig across the office.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Her success is delicious revenge!</p><p>Take THAT unsupportive Matthew and socialite Charlotte! Ha! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Want some company?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Interaction between Strike and Pat (who I wanna see more of with more snarky banter!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strike paces outside the office, smoking back to back cigarettes.</p>
<p>Pat appears in the doorway, ready for one of her own.</p>
<p>“Want some company?”</p>
<p>Strike stops near her to block the wind as she tries to light it.</p>
<p>“Fine,” he grunts then stands on the opposite side of the doorway.</p>
<p>“She’ll be back. Just let her cool off,” she assures him.</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have yelled at her.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps you need a different approach to showing you care.”</p>
<p>“You’re full of advice today,” he quipped.</p>
<p>“And you’re full of it every day,” she shrugged.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but laugh out loud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "It sounded better in my head."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Staff meeting on case updates. Barclay can't help himself.</p><p>***Trouble Blood reference with a side-case spoiler!!!</p><p>Meeting takes place post-TB.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgive me if I botched Barclay's accent - I didn't wanna overdo it; used a guideline to help write it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the farting couch, Barclay shares, “No signs of cheating from the husband yet. He visits three addresses in various rotations though; a house, office building, and a warehouse.”</p><p>Strike wonders, “Drug dealer?”</p><p>Barclay sighs, “Ah hope so, mate, as I don’ wanna be messin’ wi’ ano’er baby fetish man.”</p><p>“Welcome to my world,” Pat croaks lazily.</p><p>“Are loads of men int’a tha’? Tha’ tha’s a grown man’s version of poppin’ outta vagina?”</p><p>Robin coughs in her tea and Strike’s jaw drops a little, fighting a grin.</p><p>Embarrassed, Barclay shrinks into the couch, “Sorry. Eh sounded better in mae head.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We need more Barclay &amp; Pat! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Where does it hurt?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robin and Strike take Jack to the park where Jack pulls a very Strike-like move.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin and Jack pass a soccer ball, squealing with delight, while Strike observes from the picnic blanket.</p><p>Jack attempts a fake move but trips instead. He fights back tears, his ankle throbbing.</p><p>Robin hurries to his side and asks, “Where does it hurt?”</p><p>He points to his ankle, pouting. </p><p>She lifts his foot to press a kiss to it.</p><p>“All better?”</p><p>He suddenly grins and gets up to fetch the ball.</p><p>“That’s a quick recovery!”</p><p>Jack exchanges a thumbs-up with his uncle.</p><p>“I saw that you two,” she scolds, giving Strike a side-glance, who feigns innocence.</p><p>Like uncle, like nephew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "Don't move."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Strike and Robin follow a lead which takes a turn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strike picks the lock while Robin is on the lookout. The door opens and they enter with torches ablaze. </p><p>Their target had been using this abandoned warehouse and tonight they hoped to find out the reason.</p><p>They entered into an open space when a voice yelled, “Don’t move!”</p><p>Coppers with torches and guns surrounded them.</p><p>Wardle appeared, rolling his eyes, “What the fuck are you doing here, Gooner?”</p><p>“Following a bloody lead, Christ sake,” Strike angrily spat.</p><p>“Looks like we get to compare notes then,” Wardle snickered.</p><p>Robin exhaled the breath she had been holding, nearly grabbing onto Strike’s arm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "Is it working?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Strike just wants a rest, but gets another thing to grumble about instead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Strike wanted was to remove his prosthesis, drink a beer, and watch Arsenal play.</p><p>But the bloody SkyOne box refused to cooperate. </p><p>“Fucking arsehole, piece of shit…”</p><p>Wincing at his decorative expletives, Robin gave him an ice bag then went behind the stand to check the wires.</p><p>As she leaned to plug in the loose one, her creamy thighs became an enjoyable view. </p><p>Strike suddenly forgot about the game that now appeared.</p><p>“Is it working?” she hoped.</p><p>He cleared his throat, “Yes. It’s perfect.”</p><p>She smiled which he returned and offered, “Would you like to watch it with me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "Is something bothering you?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robin's new purchase causes some discomfort.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin and Strike are at their desk, engrossed in their case notes.</p><p>She shifts uncomfortably, scrunching her face, until Strike notices.</p><p>“Is something bothering you?”</p><p>Her mouth opens to speak, her eyes averting.</p><p>“Speak your mind,” he leans back.</p><p>“Nothing’s on my mind. It’s on my body,” she declares.</p><p>His head tilts curiously as she exhales in defeat. </p><p>Her hands reach behind her then quickly shimmies beneath her jumper until a bra appears. Amused, Strike catches a glimpse of the blue-laced fabric before it disappears between her bottom and the chair.</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>“Much,” she says, casually returning to her notes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this is most likely very un-Robin, but rather she be out with it in her own office (despite Strike's presence) then have to explain herself to Pat and God who knows else in the front room.</p><p>Plus, I thought it'd be funny for her to be this comfortable around Strike - with or without a romantic relationship.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "I'm scared."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't mess with Robin!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin waits at the bar for drinks when a man presses up against her.</p><p>“You need to back up,” Robin advises.</p><p>“Nah, I’m good, love,” he croons causing her back to straighten. </p><p>“I’m not your love and you need to back up.”</p><p>“Ooooh, I’m scared,” he wiggles his hands then firmly grabs her arse.</p><p>Instinctively, she twists his arm away before kneeing his groin and punching his nose.</p><p>Strike returns from the loo just as the man falls backward.</p><p>“Ellacott, you ok?”</p><p>“Grand! Oh good, drinks are here,” she beams.</p><p>As always, he’s impressed, but regrets having missed the show.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm rather fond of this one and may even expand it in another fan fic...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "I have to do this."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robin faces her past once more, but this time she has more than one formidable force on her side.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin was ready to repeat what she succeeded in doing ten years prior: ensure her rapist never sees daylight.</p><p>His parole noticed arrived a month earlier.</p><p>Strike, sitting next to her on the bench, supported her decision the second she had told him.</p><p>“I have to do this,” she said determinedly.</p><p>“I am with you all the way,” he stated.</p><p>With her steady hand in his, she focused on breathing.</p><p>“Robin Ellacott,” an official called into the hallway.</p><p>He squeezed her hand before letting go.</p><p>This part she had to do alone, but his presence ensured her she was not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A drabble from a WIP.</p><p>I didn't mean for this to coincide on Robin's birthday...the order just lined up that way! Forgive me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. "Give me five minutes."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Strike has a difficult choice to make.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin closed a strenuous case earlier than expected so she waited in the office for Strike’s return – ready to seduce him.</p><p>He arrived with a takeaway, surprised to see her.</p><p>“Hey, I figured you’d still be with the client.”</p><p>“All finished,” she moved purposefully, placing her hands on him, her eyes darkening. </p><p>“Been waiting for you so we could…” her hand lowered to cup him, “…celebrate.”</p><p>He was actually torn.</p><p>“But I haven’t eaten all day,” he growled.</p><p>“I can feed you during it if you want.”</p><p>“I can’t compartmentalize <em>THAT</em>!” he scoffed.</p><p>“Then give me five minutes,” she whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Strike.  Food or sex? lol</p><p>Of course, I have a funny image of her straddling him on a chair while feeding him noodles forever etched in my brain.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. "Is everything ok?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Strike returns a favor.</p><p>This is a particular favorite of mine. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strike enters the office to find Robin at Pat’s desk.</p><p>“Is everything ok?” he wonders.</p><p>“Pat’s off sick. No surveillance today so we should be good.”</p><p>“Ok, be right back.”</p><p>***</p><p>Strike knocks on an unfamiliar door opened by a familiar face.</p><p>“Gonna drag me to work anyway?” Pat grumbles through a tissue, wiping her nose.</p><p>He reveals a Tesco bag and hands it to her.</p><p>“Some soup, crackers, and whiskey. I hope it helps.” </p><p>“I was wrong,” she sniffs, offering a grateful smile. “You’re better than my first husband.”</p><p>He winks then backs away snickering; “Now you’re just flirting.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love these Pat/Strike moments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. "Don't flatter yourself."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Strike has a one-on-one with himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strike holds the edges of the bathroom sink, talking to his reflection.</p><p>What’s the worst answer she could say if you asked her out?</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>For starters.</p><p>
  <em>I like you just as a friend. </em>
</p><p>His eyes roll.</p><p><em>Sorry, but I want someone fit and my age.</em>  </p><p>Good point.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t flatter yourself! (She laughs.)</em>
</p><p>He shakes his head.</p><p>
  <em>I’m not ready for a relationship.</em>
</p><p>He’ll keep waiting.</p><p>
  <em>What about the agency?</em>
</p><p>Come off it, mate, now you’re projecting.</p><p>
  <em>I’ve been waiting for you to ask.</em>
</p><p>Anything is possible.</p><p>
  <em>What took you so long?</em>
</p><p>Nerve. </p><p>Optimism. </p><p>Timing.</p><p>He could faintly hear…</p><p>
  <em>Yes, Cormoran.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Robin has one as well in Chapter 28 - Don't freak out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. "Who told you that?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Herberts have arrived! With curry and naughty childhood tales of Ilsa and Strike.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ilsa regaled a story about all the girls staring at Cormoran in PE.</p><p>“I was very tall for my age,” he clarified.</p><p>She snorted, “Not your height they were checking!”</p><p>“More to do with length?” Nick chimed in.</p><p>Robin’s eyes enlarged while Strike’s viewed upward. </p><p>His partner teased, “Well, someone had to keep them occupied while you mooned all the boys in town.”</p><p>“Who told you that???” Isla glared knowingly at Strike.</p><p>“Hey, the view of my body part was involuntary whereas yours…”</p><p>Ilsa cackled herself off her seat; the other three howled, holding their sides and drying their eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What a fun bunch!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. "What are you smiling about?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Strike misinterprets Robin's phone conversation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strike stops at his door, hearing Robin on the phone.</p><p>“Oh, Ilsa, thanks for introducing us. It felt amazing, exactly what I needed.”</p><p>
  <em>What the…</em>
</p><p>“It’ll only be monthly, more cost-effective.”</p><p>
  <em>…fuck?</em>
</p><p>He grunts.</p><p>“Gotta go,” she passes him for the kitchenette.</p><p>She glowed as if she’d been…</p><p>He sent a quick text to his traitorous friend.</p><p> <strong>“Calm down, she got a massage! Could be your hands though, ya daft tit! xx”</strong></p><p>Robin returns with tea and biscuits, his scowl becoming a suppressed smile.</p><p>“What are you smiling about?”</p><p>He shoves a few biscuits into his mouth preventing an answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stop making Robin pay for these massages and get in there, Strike! haha</p><p>Enjoy the nod to the comparison Robin makes of him to a coin machine (except with biscuits) in LW adaptation. 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. "Don't come in."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>False alarm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strike knocks a few times then turns the doorknob, discovering it’s locked.</p>
<p>“Don’t come in!” Robin squeaks.</p>
<p>“Please let me in.” He rests his head against the door.</p>
<p>A few moments that feel like an eternity pass before she opens it, locking eyes.</p>
<p>“Are we?”</p>
<p>She tears up at this phrasing, shaking her head "no."</p>
<p>Where she expected his relieved expression, she finds disappointment.</p>
<p>He holds her fiercely and after a long silence, he assures, “Whenever the time does come, that will be the luckiest child because of you. I’m an expert on that.”</p>
<p>She gently squeezes him in relief.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These drabbles aren't streamlined so in some they're together (finally) and others they aren't (but on the brink)</p>
<p>The only consistency is that these will be post-TB (unless noted otherwise)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. "What's in it for me?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shanker has a proposition for Robin &amp; Bunsen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strike leaned against their desk facing Robin and Shanker seated before him.</p><p>“You want her to pose as your wife,” he repeated incredulously.</p><p>“My target is hosting a couples’ mixer and I gotta have another half,” Shanker explained.</p><p>Robin was amused by the men negotiating over her.</p><p>“Cormoran, I can fake playing wife again.”</p><p>“Not like it’s a gang, Bunsen. Middle class and she’ll make me passable.”</p><p>“Doubtful, but fine, I’ll play along. What’s in it for me?”</p><p>Robin cleared her throat.</p><p>“Us,” Strike corrected. “Three freebies when I need something for the Met.”</p><p>Shanker grinned that gold tooth, “Deal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you imagine Robin and Shanker pretending to be a couple? It's so ridiculous, I wish I had more than 100 words. Ha!</p><p>First Chapter of "Tinker, Tailor, Shanker, Spy" is up - they don't play a couple in this, but plenty of Shanker shenanigans as he plays the most unlikely cupid. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. "I'll drive you there."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A friend in need...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin is about to leave the office on assignment when Lucy returns, even more wild-eyed than when she left a few minutes ago after a private row with Strike.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter?”</p>
<p>“Now my car won’t start!” Lucy shrieked, flailing. “I <em>have</em> to get to the boys’ match with drinks and snacks. I’m blundering my first go at being Team Mom!” </p>
<p>She burst into tears, her shoulders shaking.</p>
<p>Robin immediately offered, “I’ll drive you there.”</p>
<p>Lucy peered up, blinking, “Really? Oh, could you?”</p>
<p>She pulled her savior into a tight hug.</p>
<p>“My brother is right; you really are the best.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Even when Strike makes her mad, Lucy can still admit when he's right.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. "Isn't this what you wanted?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The universe grants one of Strike's wishes, but not in the way he had hoped.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wardle directed the coroner to pull back the sheet, confirming the reality for Strike.</p><p>The revealed body belonged to Jeff Whittaker, death by heroin overdose.</p><p>“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Robin quietly asked.</p><p>“Not quite,” Strike clipped.</p><p>In this version, Whittaker was just another dead junkie, a pointless scrap of society. </p><p>He wouldn’t be known as the murderer responsible for Leda’s death as he had managed to sidestep justice despite Strike’s efforts.</p><p>Robin glimpsed Strike’s profile set with profound grief in unblinking eyes, the flexing of a clenched jaw, and the exasperated exhale eventually released.</p><p>“He got off fucking light.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good riddance to bad rubbish! Hopefully Strike can find some peace about his mother's death now that Whittaker is dead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. "Don't lie to me."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Strike torments Ilsa.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I did it,” Strike admitted.</p><p>Ilsa’s eyes narrowed. “Did what exactly?”</p><p>“I asked Robin out and she said yes,” he shrugged as his lips twitched.</p><p>She squealed into her knuckle now between her teeth. “And?”</p><p>“And it was lovely.”</p><p>They both knew he was withholding to torture her.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me. My heart can’t take it,” she pouted with hopeful eyes.</p><p>“We are official, partners in every sense of the word,” he grinned ear to ear.</p><p>Ilsa wiped away a tear.</p><p>“Oh, Corm, I’m so happy for you two lovesick idiots.”</p><p>She shared a high-five with her love-struck friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This admission to his childhood friend may be the proverbial dead horse, but here we are. In a longer fan-fic, Ilsa would throw a parade down Denmark Street. lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. "Is this really necessary?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>***TB Reference - no plot spoiler but it references a small incident***</p><p>Robin deals with the other party involved in the Matthew-Sarah fiasco.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After his accusatory call, Robin never expected to hear from Tom Turvey again.</p><p>Yet, here they were, face-to-face at a café.</p><p>“Tom, is this really necessary?” </p><p>She didn’t want a post-mortem, but she wanted him to stop hounding her to meet even more. </p><p>“I need to know,” he pleaded.</p><p>“No, I was not having an affair with Cormoran or anyone else.”</p><p>“They slept together because they wanted to.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“All that time wasted on someone who didn’t love me,” he sighed.</p><p>“At least you didn’t get married,” Robin reminded.</p><p>“You took that bullet head-on. We were in denial.”</p><p>“Very much.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>While Robin doesn't have to explain herself, I think this provides her a bit of closure with Tom's accusation. I think she empathizes with him and honestly thought he knew which is why she didn't say anything. (Not like she didn't have her own hurricane to deal with and went inward to cope and continue working).</p><p>She also wants to stomp the continued rumor that she and Cormoran had an affair; not only for her reputation and self-respect but also for that of Cormoran. So I wanted to write this drabble to provide that. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. "Look away."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So many ways I could think of how Strike would pop the question, but it would always come down to simplicity and romantic regardless. </p><p>And Robin would always say "yes."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, love, look away,” Strike persuaded and she obeyed. </p><p>He returned with the gift bag and placed it before her.</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>Smiling, she removed a package which she opened to find a compilation of love letters from the 18th century.</p><p>Turning to a bookmarked page, she gasped and her lips trembled.</p><p>She observed the gold band with tiny emeralds Strike now held to place on her finger.</p><p>“Will you marry me, dearest Robin?”</p><p>“Yes, Cormoran!” </p><p>Their arms enveloped each other, kisses and tears raining across both faces.</p><p>“It’s always been you,” she affirmed.</p><p>“Thank you for choosing me,” he sighed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I also envision this band to have an engraving inside it, something romantic in Latin, but alas could not fit this detail into the 100-word limit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. "Does this help?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanessa points out the obvious cure for Robin's problem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanessa has invited Robin to her yoga class.</p>
<p>“This will help you mentally and physically,” Vanessa assured.</p>
<p>“The CBT exercises have helped a great deal, but it doesn’t help with <em>other</em> things,” Robin confessed as they stretched side-by-side.</p>
<p>“Like sexual frustration?” Vanessa joked into a downward-facing dog.</p>
<p>“Does this help with that?” she tried asked innocently.</p>
<p>“Girl, the tension between you and Strike could behead someone if they walked between you,” she explained.</p>
<p>Robin gawked at her friend.</p>
<p>“The only cure for what you need is back at the office.”</p>
<p>Robin’s face reddened as she hid it against her knee.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Robin, get back to that office and take Strike so both of you can be put out of your miseries! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. "Are you warm enough?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>***SMUT ALERT***</p>
<p>A happy coincidence that this followed the previous drabble. Fate!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin was in a trance, resting her chin on folded hands; her naked body lying across Strike’s bed.</p>
<p>Upon his return, she opened her eyes when he leaned over her from behind.</p>
<p>“Are you warm enough?” his deep voice resonated up her spine as he trailed kisses.</p>
<p>She arched into him, pressing against his erection, causing his hands to quickly move underneath her to cup her breasts.</p>
<p>Tilting her head back, she found his mouth for a deep kiss.</p>
<p>He moved his tongue to her neck as he slipped inside her.</p>
<p>“I am now,” she answered with a delicious moan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. "What time is it?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barclay and Pat are on Team Strike/Robin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look at tha time,” Barclay muttered from the farting couch as Strike’s door closed for a partners' meeting. </p><p>“What time is it?” Pat wondered vaguely.</p><p>“Time fer them tah ge’ a fuckin’ clue,” he said boldly.</p><p>Pat followed his gaze to Strike’s door then resumed paying a bill.</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” like it’s old news.</p><p>“Tha case ne’ds closin’.”</p><p>“Doesn’t bother me either way,” Pat commented, “It’d be good for them.”</p><p>“Agreed. Just get on with it, eh?”</p><p>On the other side, the partners were very much “getting on with it” over shared coffee in between morning kisses and light petting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At first this was an exchange between Barclay and Strike which would most likely end in Barclay being punched and sacked. So I changed it to be an exchange between Barclay and Pat, an alliance in favor of the partners being partners all around.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. "How long was I asleep?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Strike doesn't like his bed anymore. Guess why?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How long was I asleep?” Strike yawned, swiped a hand down his face.</p>
<p>“Long enough for me to complete the first partial shift on Cueball.”</p>
<p>Robin kissed his forehead then nose, gently rubbing hers against his.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you go upstairs?”</p>
<p>He nuzzled into her collarbone.</p>
<p>“My bed is no good without you there. It’s ruined.”</p>
<p>She smiled, taking his hands, coaxing him upward.</p>
<p>“Then let me remind you why it’s a good place to be,” her eyes danced as she kissed his knuckles.</p>
<p>“Come to think of it, my memory is a bit fuzzy on that,” he warmly teased.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. "Do you want me to stop?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>***SMUT ALERT***</p><p>Sometimes a well-timed distraction is what we need for a breakthrough.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin rubbed Strike’s shoulders as he was mentally blocked.</p><p>“You need a distraction,” she suggested as her hands slid down to his belt buckle.</p><p>He groaned when he was freed.</p><p>“This case…”</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” she nipped his ear.</p><p>His head fell back.</p><p>“Fuck no.”</p><p>Their mouths fused as her hand worked him, moving in sync with her tongue.</p><p>He thrusted into her grip until he lost control, pulsing as he came into her hand.</p><p>Breathlessly, his eyes widened.</p><p>“Ha! I got it!” </p><p>He made a few notes before pulling her into his lap for round two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. "I can't reach it."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something unexpected happens during a visit to the British Library.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strike joined Robin in a search for a specialty book at the British Library.</p><p>“Sorry the internet searches were a bust,” Robin apologized.</p><p>“It happens. Besides, I miss the library.”</p><p>She led them to the correct aisle, groaning that it would be at the top.</p><p>Rising on her tip-toes she grasped the edge, “I can’t reach it.”</p><p>Losing her balance, Strike caught her elbows, pressing her body to his.</p><p>His eyes focused on her biting her bottom lip.</p><p>“Want me to get that for you?” </p><p>She nodded as he seized her bottom lip into his mouth.</p><p>The book was forgotten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The library is one of the most romantic places. :O)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. "Don't freak out."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robin's turn for a one-on-one talk with herself.  (Strike's is Chapter 12 - "Don't flatter yourself.")</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin takes her time in the Tottenham Pub loo.</p><p>
  <em>His hand grazed against yours without pulling away.</em>
</p><p>*Shrugs* A friendly gesture.</p><p>
  <em>He stares at you longer than necessary. </em>
</p><p>He’s a focused listener.</p><p>
  <em>You tighten when he sips his beer.</em>
</p><p>I’m reflecting.</p><p>
  <em>Deflecting, more like.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You desire to be that bite he places in his mouth.</em>
</p><p>Robin blushes, averting her surprise.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t freak out!</em>
</p><p>We’re best mates and working partners.</p><p>
  <em>Pffft! Badass women MAKE moves!</em>
</p><p>If he says “no…”</p><p>
  <em>Take control!</em>
</p><p>Oh, to hear his “yes…”</p><p>
  <em>Or keep wondering…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yearning…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wasting time…</em>
</p><p>He’s here now, always here.</p><p>
  <em>Go be with him!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Take the leap for he's more than worth it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. "You scared the shit out of me."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As always, Robin helps.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strike stood helpless on the sidewalk as his partner looms five-stories above with The Loner on the ledge.</p><p>“Not all is lost,” Robin assured, “You can make amends.”</p><p>“How?” the man sobbed.</p><p>“First, take my hand.”</p><p>Shakily, he reached out. “Then?”</p><p>“We talk where it’s safe.”</p><p>“It hurts.”</p><p>“Yes, it does. Let me help you, please.”</p><p>He obeys and she escorts him to the street with Wardle behind.</p><p>Once she lets go of the man as he’s eased into a car, Strike pulls her into a fierce bear hug.</p><p>“You scared the shit out of me!”</p><p>Relieved, she squeezes back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Talk to someone if you feel suicidal. We love and care about you!</p><p>(in the US)<br/>National Suicide Prevention Lifeline<br/>800-273-8255/https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/</p><p>(in the UK)<br/>Samaritans UK &amp; ROI<br/>Hotline: +44 (0) 8457 90 90 90 (UK - local rate)<br/>Hotline: +44 (0) 8457 90 91 92 (UK minicom)<br/>Hotline: 1850 60 90 90 (ROI - local rate)<br/>Hotline: 1850 60 90 91 (ROI minicom)<br/>Website: samaritans.org</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. "That doesn't count."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why does Strike love Robin, let him list the ways!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re intelligent.” </p><p>Strike kissed her forehead.</p><p>“You’re helpful.” </p><p>He kissed her nose.</p><p>“You’re strong.” </p><p>He kissed her cheek.</p><p>“You’re funny.” </p><p>He kissed her ear.</p><p>“You’re sweet.” </p><p>He kissed her neck.</p><p>“You’re organized.” </p><p>He kissed her shoulder.</p><p>“You make the best cuppa around,” he leaned to kiss her mouth but Robin pulled away.</p><p>“That doesn’t count!”</p><p>“Of course it does,” Strike nibbled her neck, causing her to giggle and squirm.</p><p>“Ok, ok, it counts.”</p><p>“Now where was I?” he wondered as his arms tightened around her. “Oh, yes, you are absolutely beautiful.”</p><p>His lips fastened to hers for a luxurious kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This could've gone on long enough for a 1,000-word essay, but needs must for a drabble. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. "What did you want to talk to me about?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kudos for completing a 31-day prompt-fest! </p><p>Thank you everyone for reading and commenting and just being wonderful people all around. I've really enjoyed getting to "know" many of you here. </p><p>Happy writing!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What did you want to talk to me about?” Strike asked upon his arrival.</p><p>“I want to finish my degree,” Robin blurted.</p><p>Without hesitation, he went to his chair and replied, “Sounds great.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Of course,” he offered a smile. “We support each other; it’s just how it works.”</p><p>“But the agency…” she began.</p><p>“Will be just fine and all the better for it when you’re done.”</p><p>He admired and adored her simultaneously.</p><p>Speechless, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p>“You are the best partner ever, Cormoran,” she sniffled.</p><p>“Here for you always, Ellacott.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>